She Doesn't Know
by musicjunkie0713
Summary: Lily Mariano doesn't know her mother but is soon enamored by a new townsmember:Leigh Hayden. Life is about to change for this Gilmore-Mariano Girl. Enjoy and remember Review, Review, Review!
1. Life As Lily Knows It

**A/N: I basically own nothing but Lily, Sophie, and Jack. That's right three characters. Oh if I had the power of A.S.P. I would have never relinquished it but life is funny like that. JavaJunkie and Jess lover FOREVER!!! **

**Relax, Read, and Review!!**

**CHAPTER 1: LIFE AS LILY KNOWS IT…**

Lily rolled her eyes as her best friend of eighteen years rambled on her latest obsession. "Okay, Soph, I love that you're addicted to Grey's Anatomy reruns but does SoapNetwork have to be a key conversation element always? Come on Soph, NEW SUBJECT!", Lily said in an exasperated tone.

"Alright, Alright, Miss Mariano. You pick the topic and I'll talk," Sophie shot back.

"I don't know, let's talk about the new author moving into the Hollow," Lily said, "1: Why would someone pick the Hollow? And 2: Why would someone choose the Hollow?"

"I don't know... Low Profile status," suggested Sophie.

"Well I can't wait for her to come into Pa's diner," Lily said hopefully, "Daddy says she'll have to come eventually, if she wants a good burger and fries. Well I gotta get to the diner, I start my first official day as a waitress today."

"Lil, you've been working there since you could walk," Sophie said laughing.

"Yeah, but now I actually get a paycheck and get to keep tips," Lily proudly said, "Pa said that if I can impress Gram than I will be okay."

"Yeah, well call me later and tell me how things go with the incredible Lorelai!" Sophie tossed over her shoulder as they parted ways.

" 'Kay. But considering we share a name I am hopeful," Lily yelled back, "Catch ya later Soph. Tell Aunt Lane hey for me and don't forget Jam Session tomorrow."

Lily smiled to herself as she walked out of Stars Hollow High. Stopping only once to wink at her other best friend and new love, Jack Belleville.

All in all life had been good for Lorelai Lillian Mariano. But things were about to change with the return of a townsmember: Leigh Hayden-former Princess of Stars Hollow.

Lily shoved open the doors to Luke's Diner as she yelled out to her Pa, "Gimme five minutes to finish this chapter and I'll get working, 'kay?!"

"Yeah, yeah, you got it kid," Luke muttered from the back room, "And no pie til all customers get a piece."

"Too late Pa," Lilly shouted back, "the indomitable Gilmore appetite strikes again!"

"I should have known," Luke teased back, "Part Gilmore equals full Gilmore Girl."

"Damn straight," Lorelai yelled as she entered the diner, "And how's my favorite Gilmore Girl doing?"

"Peachy keen Gram," Lily said, "Burger and Fries now Burger Boy."

"Yeah, Yeah," Luke teased, "Now that I'm officially your boss, Get to work."

"I'm going, I'm going," Lily said, "Now I see where Dad gets his grumpiness from. You Danes men."

"Hey us Danes men always love our Gilmore Girls," Jess said as he came down the stairs and ruffled Lily's hair.

"I'm trying to work here," Lily said exhaustingly. Glancing out the window, she notices Sophie motioning her outside.

Lily runs out the door, yelling over her shoulder, "Pa, I'm taking my break. Back in a few."

The door slams behind her as the scene fades to black…Cue theme music.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE…READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Don't crush my literary dreams. Tell me what you think just don't be too mean..I may cry. Be kind REVIEW. And remember…**

**Peace, Love, Rock'n'Roll, and All Things GILMORE,**

**R**

**p.s. No new chapters until at least 5-10 reviews…to tell me my writing is not in vain, I'm an artist therefore I am sensitive.**


	2. She Kinda Looks Like You

**A/N: I basically own nothing but Lily, Sophie, and Jack. That's right three characters. Oh if I had the power of A.S.P. I would have never relinquished it but life is funny like that. JavaJunkie and Jess lover FOREVER!!! **

**P.S. Anytime words are in italics it's because they are inner thoughts…just an FYI even though you guys are smart enough to figure it out on your own!**

**Relax, Read, and Review!!**

**CHAPTER 2: SHE KINDA LOOKS LIKE YOU…**

"Soph, what is it?" Lily quickly asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm okay, I think," Sophie quickly replied, "You're sure your mom's name is Rory, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Lily said shortly. Any mention of her mom makes her stomach hurt. She felt it would be unfair to hate someone she doesn't even know, but her mom didn't want to know her so how else was she going to feel?

"Well, I ran into the new towns person, you know that author, "Sophie started. "Yeah, so," Lilly cut her off with."

"It gets better, lemme finish, "Sophie said. "Okay, but hurry," Lily said impatiently.

"This lady," Sophie started. "THE AUTHOR!" Lily quickly interrupted but an irritated look from Sophie quieted her.

"Yep, the author, was in mom and dad's music store," Sophie continued, "And I swear Lil you look just like her except with brown eyes! It's actually kind of freaky." **(A/N:** **Lane and Zack bought the record store from Sophie-Lil's Sophie's namesake-when Soph was born…well they half bought it and Sophie half gave it as a baby gift.)**

"Are you sure?" Lily questioned, "It was probably just a trick of the light. My mom didn't want to be here or with me, so Sophie get it out of your head. Leigh Hayden is not my mom. My mom is just some lady that didn't really want a family she just wanted to hurt an ex-boyfried." **(A/N: Ex-boyfriend being Logan…the douchebag.)**

"Ok, just wait till you see her," Sophie said all mysteriously.

"Wait there's more, I can tell from your smile," Lily said, "What is it?"

"My mom fudged, I think because I swear she called her Rory but then corrected herself," Sophie said excitedly.

"Yeah, but if she looks like Rory, then maybe Aunt Lane did it on accident," Lily almost whispered, "Everyone says I look like my mom but with Daddy's eyes, Aunt Lane has even called me Rory like twice before."

"Alright, whatever, live in denial, "Sophie said, "But it's so your mom, I've got a feeling."

"Sophie, I love you, but shut up," Lily said swallowing back tears, "Don't mention M-O-M or R-O-R-Y okay? I don't like talking about it and I really don't like thinking about."

"I know that's why I almost didn't tell you especially the last part," Sophie softly said rubbing Lily's shoulder, "I know how much it bugs you Lil, but I just thought you should know, in case you bump into her."

"Thanks I appreciate that," Lily said with a small forced smile, "Are we still on for a movie marathon tonight?"

"Yeah, tell Aunt Lorelai I'll bring the movies, Chinese food, and my mom" Sophie said.

" 'Kay, and I'll bring the candy and pizza," Lily said with a laugh, "We are so going to be sick tomorrow."

"Yep, isn't it great?!" Sophie said, "Well I gotta go and you've gotta work."

"Sure enough, talk to you when I get home, 'kay," Lily said.

"You bet Lil," Sophie said, "Hey and don't worry about that other thing, alright? I love you."

"Love you too Soph," Lily said, "Later."

"Yep!" Sophie said as both girls walked off to their respective jobs.

Lily headed back to the diner from the gazebo where Sophie had ushered her. _I'm sure Sophie is just being spontaneous Sophie. She must have overheard wrong and jumped to conclusions, that's so like her anyway._

Lily was desperately trying to convince herself. _I have no reason to worry or be upse. But I really want to meet this Leigh Hayden and see for myself._

Lily was so lost in her own world she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly she collided with someone, her book fell out of her pocket and the other person dropped their bookbag.

"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry," Lily started to ramble but was quickly stopped.

"Lily?" The person she bumped into, whispered.

Lily finally looked up, it was like looking in a mirror… with brown meeting blue.

"Um, do…do…um do I know you?" Lily barely stammered out.

"No, um, but I know you," the lady continued, "I'm Leigh, Leigh Hayden, and you are the spitting image of your mother."

"Oh, well hopefully that's all got from her." Lily sarcastically replied, "How do you know my mom?"

"Oh, um we used to be friends…a long time ago," the lady quickly replied.

"Well, that's cool, I guess. Um I have to get to work," Lily said still unsure of herself, "Nice running into- meeting you. See you around town, I'm sure."

"Oh, yes, lovely meeting you too," Leigh replied.

Lily rushed into the restaurant and upstairs to change into her work clothes. She never noticed her dad at the window. Thoughts flying through her head. She had to find more about this Leigh Hayden woman and how she knew Rory.

All oxygen had left Jess' body. He was transported to a time long ago. He couldn't breathe when he saw her face and those eyes. It was like no time had passed…she was still herself and he was still the guy whose heart she broke.

_She's back, _Jess thought. _Rory Gilmore has finally come home…_

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE…READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Don't crush my literary dreams. Tell me what you think just don't be too mean...I may cry. Be kind REVIEW. And remember…**

**Peace, Love, Rock'n'Roll, and All Things GILMORE,**

**R**

**p.s. No new chapters until at least 5-10 reviews…to tell me my writing is not in vain, I'm an artist therefore I am sensitive.**


End file.
